¿A qué estamos jugando?
by AnnaTB
Summary: Hermione decide poner punto y final a un juego de tira y afloja con Ron que sólo hace que confundirles. Oneshoot


**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en esta historia son míos, todos ellos son de J.K.Rowling. **

**Summary: Hermione decide poner punto y final a un juego de tira y afloja con Ron que sólo hace que confundirles. **

**¿A qué estamos jugando?**

Hace ya más de diez años que nos conocemos y, durante todos estos años he sido totalmente incapaz de confesarle mis sentimientos. Patético, lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas… Tengo casi 21 años pero, según ella, a veces tengo la edad mental de un niño de 6. Puede que esté en lo cierto, lo cual explicaría mi comportamiento totalmente infantil cuando se me presenta la oportunidad de declararme.

Porque he tenido miles de oportunidades. Miles y millones de ocasiones en las que, de muchísimas formas distintas podría haberle dicho lo que realmente siento cuando pienso en ella (y eso que lo hago casi constantemente) y lo que me hace sentir cuando estamos juntos. Soy un desastre, ya lo sé… Harry me lo ha repetido miles de veces, dice que tengo oportunidades con ella pero yo me siento tan inferior que en el momento más oportuno me cago de miedo y, mentalmente, echo a correr lo más lejos posible de ella.

A estas alturas ya sabréis a quién me refiero. Oh, sí, la más bella creación de Merlín en el mundo entero. La más perfecta de todas, no exagero. Con su cabello indomable que le da ese aire tan sexy de descuidada, con sus ojos inteligentes que, a la que te das cuenta, han analizado todos tus movimientos de todas las formas posibles. Sus movimientos, su carita, su pequeña naricilla respingona que arruga cuando algo no está tal y como ella lo había planeado. Lo sé porque la conozco. Me pasé todo Hogwarts observándola y ahora, cuando a veces nos vemos (que son más bien pocas) me la bebo con la mirada, quedándome con cada detalle que, en otras ocasiones se me olvidó de memorizar.

Hoy mismo volveré a verla. Harry nos quiere decir algo, vete tú a saber qué. Muchas veces organiza reuniones de estas y yo lo agradezco porque, con lo histéricos que estamos todos, hasta arriba de trabajo siempre, las pocas veces que nos vemos es en las reuniones de la Órden y ése no es un sitio dónde rememorar viejos recuerdos que pasamos juntos. Decididamente, creo que está bien que quedemos, por lo bajo, dos o tres veces al mes, porque, con lo que hemos vivido los tres juntos, sería una pena perder el contacto.

De todas formas, la mayoría de fiestas las pasamos juntos. Mamá me insiste siempre que les invite en Navidad, en Semana Santa e incluso en verano vamos todos a la Madriguera para pasar, ni que sea, una semanita juntos. Ya no es lo mismo que Hogwarts, claro que no. Hemos cambiado y mucho, somos adultos, al menos de forma oficial.

Harry no puede estar más estresado. Con todo el rollo de Voldemort (afortunadamente ya no me estremece nombrarle) el pobre está siempre exhausto. Ahora tiene un pequeño apartamento en el centro de Londres y hace un año que lo compartimos para que no se sienta tan solo. Bueno, y para que yo deje de vivir con mis padres porque, hasta Ginny se había independizado y se había ido a vivir con Lovegood antes que yo. Y además ahora vivo más cerca del ministerio y también de Hermione.

Porque ella vive sola también. Tiene una casita en las afueras, propiedad de sus padres que, tras jubilarse, se han retirado a su casa del sur de Francia para disfrutar de lo que les queda de vida. Y ella ahora vive allí, sola (me parece que ya os lo he dicho) y esta noche iremos Harry y yo a cenar a su casa. Solemos hacerlo así porque luego tendría que volverse sola a su casa y de noche y… bueno, en realidad, si vamos a cenar a su casa es porque Hermione es la que mejor cocina de los tres.

Me siento inquieto, como siempre que voy a verla, y me paseo por el apartamento retorciéndome las manos de puros nervios. Si es que soy patético, en serio. Es verla y que se me transformen las piernas en gelatina. Se me ponen coloradas las orejas y me sudan las manos. Debe de ser todo un espectáculo el verme en esas situaciones, seguro que Harry, normalmente el único espectador a parte de ella, se lo pasa en grande al verme así. Parezco un niño pequeño delante de su primer amor. Aunque realmente ella ES mi primer amor. Nada de amoríos tontos con veelas engreídas ni con adolescentes cabezas huecas. Realmente, no hay cosa que de la que me arrepienta tanto como de las que han hecho que Hermione me deje de hablar. Es que, aunque sea para que me riña y me eche en cara lo irresponsable que soy, merece la pena conocerla. Verla colorada de rabia, blandiendo un dedo amenazadoramente ante mis narices, gritándome por esa boquita de piñón y haciendo que su peinado se descontrole por momentos.

Como pasó en el baile de cuarto curso. La verdad es que no lo había pasado tan mal en mi vida y, no entraba en mis planes hacerla enfadar pero… la cosa salió así, mira. Me dio una rabia horrible verla bailando con ése búlgaro presuntuoso. Argh, por muy buen jugador de Quidditch que seas, Krum, a mi niña no te la llevas. Porque ella no se fue con él, no, se quedó con nosotros, con Harry y conmigo aunque, el ver que había estado a puntito de perderla, no fue un espoleo lo bastante fuerte como para que me atreviera a dar el paso. Que yo sepa, todavía se escriben pero no me produce nada más que una pequeña punzada en el pecho que soporto estoicamente cada vez que ella lo nombra. Por suerte son pocas veces porque si no seguro que ya llevaría un par de ataques al corazón a mis 21 años.

Una lechuza blanca interrumpe mi frenético paseo por entre los muebles. Es Hedwig y trae un pequeño rollo de pergamino atado en su patita. Abro la ventana para que entre y ella vuela rápido para entrar en calor, supongo, posándose sobre el sillón favorito de su amo, haciendo que tenga que perseguirla para coger la nota que trae. Me tiende la pata y cojo el rollo de pergamino dónde hay un sello con una "P" (Harry recuperó de no sé dónde el sello de los Potter y ahora cierra todas las cartas con él) y mi nombre al otro lado. Desenrollo la nota y observo enseguida la letra tan desordenada de Harry que parece que lo haya escrito sin llevar las gafas puestas. Sonrío y entorno los ojos para llegar a comprender lo que me escribe.

_Hey, Ronnie _

_Estoy ya en casa de Hermione, he ido directamente porque sino íbamos a llegar muy tarde… Vente ya para aquí que tengo un hambre que me muero!_

_No tardes!_

_Harry_

_PS: ¿Has visto el sello? A que mola, je._

Lo dicho. Está con su sello que no para el tío. Ronnie, mira que le tengo dicho que no me llame así… tendré que hacerle tragar las gafas, así seguro que siempre las lleva encima. Bueno, dice que ya está en casa de Hermione o sea que no tiene sentido que yo esté aquí esperándole… Tendrá morro el tío… Encima me mete prisa. Pues mira, ahora tendrá que esperar un poco más porque llegaré lo más tarde que pueda, je. Bueno no, que yo también tengo hambre…

Me pongo la cazadora de cuero que Harry me regaló en las últimas navidades y cierro la puerta con un hechizo. Estando en un barrio muggle, nunca nadie ha entrado en nuestra casa pero si viniera aquí un simple mago de once años, nos saqueaba la casa tanto como quisiera. Sin embargo, seguimos siendo unos irresponsables, como dice Hermione, y cerramos con este tonto hechizo.

Abajo, cerca de nuestro portal, me espera mi moto. Es perfecta, una Harley negra y roja siempre brillante. Es lo único que me he comprado des de que salí de Hogwarts y mi padre se muere de envidia cada vez que la ve pero… _ce la vie, _papá. No la he hechizado aún porque, aún trabajando en el ministerio, conseguir una licencia para hacerlo resulta misión imposible. Hablando de licencias, ahora recuerdo lo que me costó conseguir la mía para la moto. ¡Merlín, creía que no lo iba a conseguir nunca! Tuve que repetir el maldito test unas cinco veces y al final conseguí aprobar gracias a la inestimable ayuda de Harry y algunas aportaciones de Hermione. No entiendo cómo los muggles pueden hacer algo tan difícil para conseguir la mísera licencia de moto.

Pero ahora ya la tengo y pongo la moto en marcha tras montarme en ella. Me apoyo aún de puntillas en el suelo mientras me pongo el casco y cierro la cremallera de la cazadora. Me pongo los guantes y ahora ya sí que estoy listo para salir. Pongo las llaves y doy gas, admirándome nuevamente de su potencia, a la par que, con un suave vaivén de mi cuerpo, la muevo para que empiece a correr. Salgo de nuestra tranquila calle y enseguida, tras unos cuantos giros, aparezco en una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad, girando entre unos cuantos coches para ponerme delante del semáforo. Veo, delante de mí, un largo trecho de calle semidesierto dónde podré correr libremente probando la potencia de mi moto. Mi vello se eriza de anticipación ante eso y doy otra vez gas, con ganas de hacerlo inmediatamente.

Por fin, el semáforo se pone en verde y libero el freno haciendo que la moto se adelante a todos los coches que estaban a la par. Noto el viento contra mi cuerpo y me siento más vivo que nunca al ver las formas borrosas en que se convierten los árboles, buzones y cabinas telefónicas al pasar por su lado rápidamente. Se mezclan todos en una paleta de verdes, amarillos y rojos que enseguida se quedan atrás dando paso a nuevos colores a medida que yo voy avanzando. Adoro sentir la adrenalina liberándose dentro de mí, al hacer algún movimiento arriesgado.

Cojo el desvío hacia las afueras dejando atrás las paredes grises de la ciudad y dando paso a la oscuridad de la carretera. Ahora mismo no las veo pero sé que hay una gran cantidad de casitas, todas iguales y pulcramente alineadas, pertenecientes a una típica urbanización inglesa. Aprovecho la soledad que tengo ahora para acelerar aún más y llegar casi al récord que he conseguido con esta moto. Todavía no he llegado al máximo de sus posibilidades, estoy seguro, y me muero por saber hasta dónde puede llegar pero me contengo porque no quiero que un día de estos al final me diga basta.

Tomo una curva y sé que a la siguiente salida tengo que girar porque allí es donde vive Hermione. Enseguida veo los letreros azules y blancos que, en la oscuridad, brillan gracias a un par de focos que cuelgan encima de ellos. Cojo la salida que me toca y bajo un poco la velocidad pues, estando en un barrio residencial, la multa sería horriblemente alta si me pillasen. Además, Hermione me ha avisado de que la policía merodea bastante por aquí por no sé qué robos y demás.

Pronto veo las casas alineadas de la urbanización dónde vive Hermione que son todas prácticamente iguales. 23, 25, 27, y, aquí está, la 29. Freno la moto por completo y aparco delante de una casita de dos plantas con jardín y vallas exactamente igual o casi todas las otras. La puerta se abre y sale Hermione luciendo una media sonrisa que haría que, si no estuviera firmemente apoyado en la moto, me temblaran las piernas. Me quito el casco para calmar mis hormonas un poco y me levanto de la moto dándole la espalda en todo momento. Cuando doy media vuelta, me la encuentro bastante más cerca de dónde la vi la última vez y sonrío, nervioso.

.- Buenas noches.-me saluda, sonriendo contenta.

.- Buenas-contesto yo, terminando de sacarme los guantes y a punto de ponerle el candado a la moto.

.- Ron.-me dice, poniendo una mano sobre la mía para detenerme.- Todavía no me has dado una vuelta, ¿sabes?-me dice, medio reprochándomelo, y refiriéndose que nunca la he llevado en moto.

Y tiene razón. Jamás la he llevado y mira que se me ha pasado por la cabeza…

.- Bueno, nunca me lo has pedido.-digo yo, para disimular un poco que me muero de ganas de llevarla.- Pero, cuando quieras, ya lo sabes.-añado con un guiño, dando unos golpecitos en el casco que he apoyado en el sillín.

.- Vale.-me contesta ella, con la barbilla alzada en señal de desafío.- Pues vamos.-dice, cogiendo el casco de entre mis manos y apoyándolo en mi pecho, instándome a ponérmelo.- Espérame, voy a buscar algo de abrigo.-me dice con una sonrisa a la vez que se marcha corriendo hacia el interior de su casa.

Sale poco después, con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por la carrera, supongo, y se acerca a mí alentando un poco su paso y abrochándose el abrigo en el proceso. Me fijo que en una mano lleva otro casco y sonrío.

.- ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-le pregunto señalando el casco.

.- Lo he conjurado.-me explica, encogiéndose de hombros.- Servirá, ¿no?-pregunta con una mirada dudosa.

Tomo el casco que me tiende y lo observo des de todos los ángulos, buscando un posible fallo que, estoy seguro que no voy a encontrar. Sigo mirando, a pesar de ello, para que vea que me cercioro y disipar así todas las posibles dudas que pueda tener, para que se sienta más segura. Se lo doy con una sonrisa confiada.

.- Sí, servirá.-le aseguro mientras me pongo yo el mío.

Me monto en la moto y la enciendo mientras ella espera aún en tierra, mirando mis movimientos con especial atención. Doy gas, esperando notar como ella sube pero no lo hace.

.- ¿Subes?-le pregunto, al ver que no parece querer moverse del sitio. Levanta la mirada y me topo con sus ojos castaños inseguros detrás del cristal del casco.- No te preocupes, me comportaré.-le digo para tranquilizarla.

.- No, si no es eso.-me dice, dejándome un segundo desconcertado.- ¿Cómo me subo?-me pregunta señalando la moto con un brazo.

.- Ah,-digo yo, entendiéndolo. Entonces, me echo un poco adelante para dejarle más sitio y doy media vuelta, todavía subido en la moto, para tenderle una mano y servirle de apoyo. Ella la toma y hace un poco de presión hasta subirse por completo. La miro, para asegurarme de que no tenga miedo y me doy cuenta de que no se ha abrochado el casco.- Ah, no, señorita, el casco bien puesto.-la riño, blandiendo un dedo delante de sus ojos cómo ella suele hacer conmigo cuando está enfadada.

.- ¿Cómo?-pregunta desconcertada, al no encontrar ninguna rareza en como lo lleva puesto.

.- Abrochado.-le indico, a la vez que se lo ato, para volver a dar media vuelta y encararme al brillante manillar.- ¿Lista?-pregunto, dando gas y haciendo que el motor ruja.

.- Por supuesto.-me dice su voz medio ahogada por el casco y por el ruido.- Adelante.-me incita.

.- Agárrate fuerte.-le digo.- Cógete a mí.-le aconsejo.

Y no es por aprovecharme de la situación, como estaréis pensando. En realidad no estoy muy seguro de llevarla por si no le gusta y decide no probar más. La verdad es que mi forma de conducir es bastante arriesgada y, a veces, hasta Harry me ha hecho aflojar la velocidad, amenazándome con que no quiere volver a subir en mi moto nunca más. Aunque yo sé que seguirá haciéndolo, más que nada porque odia los trasladores.

Casi sin darme cuenta, hemos abandonado las rengleras de casas idénticas para adentrarnos en una zona de la carretera menos transitada porque lleva a un parque infantil. Siento las manos de Hermione enlazadas en mi cintura y la noto tan pegada a mi espalda que creo que podría oír los latidos de su corazón si ahora mismo no tuviera toda la sangre zumbando en mis oídos.

Puedo imaginarme perfectamente que estoy rojo como un pimiento aunque ella se coge de mí por algo tan natural como puede serlo no caerse de la moto y que este gesto es totalmente inocente. No es que sea un pervertido ni nada pero creo que si Hermione notara todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, no volvería a tocarme jamás.

Acelero, deseando quitarme todos estos pensamientos de la cabeza pero noto que los brazos de Hermione me aprietan más que antes y vuelvo a bajar la velocidad, para no asustarla.

.- ¿Estás bien?-le pregunto, volviendo ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para verla de reojo.

.- Sí.-dice su voz, algo lejana.- Pero, ¿qué haces?-chilla medio histérica al ver que me he girado.- ¡Mira hacia delante!-me ordena, sin atreverse a soltar las manos de mi cintura para pegarme un capón que es lo que habría hecho en una situación normal.

.- Tranquila.-digo yo, riendo.- No pasa nada, Hermione.-intento tranquilizarla, y parece que funciona porque voy notando que los brazos de la chica ya no ejercen tanta presión.

.- Vale pero no vuelvas a girarte.-me dice con voz mansa, consciente de que soy yo quien controla la situación.

.- Bueno.-consiento yo, incapaz de hacer algo que pueda molestarla.

En realidad, soy como un cachorrito cuando estoy con ella. Jamás haría nada que pudiera dañarla o herirla, siempre fiel a Hermione. Aunque, bueno, lo disimulo lo mejor que puedo porque, siempre que me pide algo, me hago el remolón e intento hacer que insista para que al final, yo, fingiendo estar cansado de sus ruegos, le hago caso y le ayudo en lo que sea. Cosa que es lo que deseo hacer des del preciso instante en que ella me lo haya pedido.

Por suerte, no se da cuenta de todo esto, o al menos eso es lo que pienso yo. Y normalmente me amparo bajo esa sospecha pero hay veces en las que el pesimismo me puede y empiezo a pensar que se da cuenta pero intenta hacer que me olvide de ella. Que sí, que se entera de todo pero finge no hacerlo para que yo al final me canse y deje de babear como un imbécil cada vez que la veo. Son momentos de bajeza, me deprimo y a veces hasta llego a llorar, sabiendo que no soy lo bastante bueno para ella y que es tan buena que no sabe como rechazarme. Porque nunca estaré a su altura, eso es seguro. Me acuerdo, cuando en Hogwarts ella hacía los mejores trabajos que se han visto jamás y que se esforzaba tanto que hacía deberes extras y todo. La sabelotodo, la llamaban. Incluso yo mismo creo haberla llamado así, en primero o alguna otra vez para hacerla rabiar. Pero es que es tan lista que me siento inferior, porque yo soy más bien normalito en términos escolares además de vago. Y eso me hace sentir tan poquita cosa a su lado que intento autoconvencerme de que jamás llegaré a tenerla. No lo sé. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío des de hace tantísimo tiempo que creo que, cuando recupere el ritmo normal, ya no voy a saber qué es eso.

Por otro lado hay días que estoy exageradamente optimista y todo lo veo posible. Esos días vienen por cualquier detalle tonto. A veces, hay algo en Hermione que me da la sensación de que tiene celos porque hablo de alguna compañera de trabajo. Y otras veces, parece que se sonroja si nos quedamos a solas por lo que yo empiezo a maquinar cosas extrañas e imposibles en mi cabecita pelirroja.

Porque sé que son imposibles. Cuando mi cabeza baja de las nubes para entrar en el mundo real puedo darme cuenta perfectamente de ello. Es totalmente improbable pensar que Hermione pudiera sentir celos por mí o algo parecido. Sin embargo, el optimismo que me llena, hace que lo crea posible y que me invente historias e hipótesis para explicar su comportamiento. Entonces recuerdo otros momentos en que se ha comportado de esa forma y me "doy cuenta", totalmente erróneamente, por cierto, de que Hermione se comportó de forma extraña en sexto cuando metí la pata hasta el fondo enrollándome con Lavender. Todo son películas que seguro serán solo posibles en mi mente y que, casi sin darme cuenta, recuerdo cada vez con más insistencia. Y no, no puedo seguir así… No puedo seguir dejando que mi cabeza invente historias que jamás ocurrirán porque eso sólo conseguirá hacerme más daño.

Porque soy consciente de que la he cagado muchas veces con Hermione. A veces ignorándola, cuando trataba de ignorar también lo que sentía por ella; otras veces increpándola por su comportamiento con Krum, cuando lo que pasaba es que sentía unos celos como una catedral… Y mil y una cosas distintas que me hacen suspirar de resignación en este momento

La mejilla de Hermione sigue pegada mi espalda y la moto rugiendo bajo nosotros sobre la que ya hemos recorrido varios kilómetros. La oscuridad lo envuelve todo y apenas se distinguen los columpios del parque gracias a la luz de una farola un poco alejada al lado de un banco de piedra. Giro el manillar para dirigirnos allí y parar un poco el paseo por si Hermione está cansada o algo.

Bajo de la moto y tiendo la mano a la chica para que se apoye en mí para bajar también. Lo hace y se quita el casco rápidamente, tan rápido que creo que va a soltarme un "nunca más, Weasley" o un "yo me vuelvo a casa andando". Pero no, al acabar de quitarse el casco se le ve una sonrisa radiante que me contagia enseguida. Sonríe. Me relajo y paro de darle vueltas a la cabeza con ideas pesimistas.

.- ¿Te ha gustado?-le pregunto a la vez que me siento en el banco.

.- ¿Qué si me ha gustado? ¡Me ha encantado!-replica ella, casi dando saltitos.- Pero no vuelvas ha hacer eso de no mirar la carretera, eh!-me advierte, blandiendo un dedo delante de mis ojos, justo como había imaginado que haría.

.- ¡Pero si no pasa nada!-protesto en broma, todavía sedado por la deslumbrante sonrisa de antes.

.- Bueno, pero no vuelvas a hacerlo.-me contesta ella, pegándome flojito en brazo que yo me froto aunque no me haya hecho daño.

Siempre jugamos así. Yo la pico, ella se enfada y me pega pero acabamos siempre riendo, por suerte. Llevamos años haciendo esto, antes quizás por la juventud (que no digo que ahora seamos viejos) pero sí más maduros que antes, al menos yo, y lo hacíamos un poco más en serio. Nos entendemos, creo, y sabemos controlar lo que es broma y lo que no. Porque son bastantes años ya y eso se nota.

.- ¿Entonces, no te has asustado?- le pregunto yo, más por seguir hablando que por otra cosa.

.- No.-dice ella rápidamente.- Bueno,-tercia- en algún momento, sí. Pero no, no, confío en ti.- apunta, un poco sonrojada.-O, al menos, en el tiempo que llevas ya con la moto.

.- Uf, pues no me has visto al máximo.-digo yo rascándome la cabeza con gesto de culpabilidad. Porque sé que no le gusta que corra.

.- No deberías pasarte demasiado corriendo.-dice sin sorprenderme en absoluto. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, sigue hablando de lo mismo y así seguirá hasta que yo le prometa que voy a tomármelo más en serio y no iré cómo un loco.- Por eso no quería ayudarte al principio.-acaba, mirando al suelo ligeramente enfurruñada.

Cierto. No quería ayudarme a sacarme la licencia. Según ella, las motos son un peligro público pero no por el que las conduce (aunque a veces sí) sino porque es el motorista el que se lleva todo el golpe, sea el culpable o no. Tengo que reconocer que tiene parte de razón y que su miedo hacia las motos es racional, al menos en parte. Y es que, Hermione no tiene un buen recuerdo de ellas por culpa de un accidente que tuvo su tío del que siempre, siempre, me habla.

.- ¿Te acuerdas de mi tío Alexander, verdad?-me suelta, al cabo de unos segundos de silencio. Pues como os iba contando, ya salió el tío Alexander y su historia que estoy más que harto de oír.

.- Sí, Hermione, ¡pero fue mala suerte!-me adelanto yo, como cada vez que saca a relucir el dichoso tema.- Tú misma dijiste que no llevaba el casco bien abrochado.-apunto.- Y que había grava en el camino.-le recuerdo.- Deja de preocuparte, Herms, no tiene porqué pasarme nada…-la tranquilizo pasándole un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

Ella se recuesta sobre mí, en un gesto casi reflejo, entendiendo que, por esta vez, soy yo quién tiene razón. Noto que trata de quejarse, aunque débilmente, pero evito que siga hablando apretándola más contra mi pecho porque sé que el sermón volverá a comenzar en pocos minutos. Noto como toda la sangre existente en mi cuerpo empieza a concentrarse en mi cara. ¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? La estoy abrazando, vale, y no es que sea la primera vez pero… ¡Prácticamente la estoy estrujando contra mí!

Me separo lentamente tratando de calmar mis desmadradas hormonas e intentando que el color rojo chillón que ha adquirido mi rostro baje a uno más normal. Estoy seguro que, ahora mismo, brillo en la oscuridad. Ella se separa también y apoya la espalda en el banco de piedra, mirando al frente y observando los columpios vacíos que se balancean como si fuesen movidos por el espíritu de algún niño travieso. Está ligeramente encendida, seguramente por el frío.

.- No quiero que te pase nada, Ron.-musita al cabo de un rato de silencio, mirándome a los ojos.

Y entonces lo veo. Por fin veo lo que Harry ha tratado de decirme y de explicarme hace ya tanto tiempo. Sus ojazos color avellana brillan de una forma especial y, ahora me acuerdo, no es la primera vez que lo veo. Los mismos ojos que puso cuando, sin decirlo del todo, me disculpé con ella, con la vergüenza de haberme dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo mucho que me había equivocado. Los mismos ojos que puso cuando la invité por primera vez a pasar las Navidades en la Madriguera tras salir de Hogwarts y le dije, sin darme cuenta, que ella siempre sería bienvenida allí. Exactamente la misma mirada con la que nos recibe a Harry y a mí cada vez que venimos a cenar o a comer a su casa. La misma, siempre la misma. Y el sonrojo que tiñe sus mejillas de un tierno color rosa no es causado por el frío. Definitivamente no.

Me recrimino mentalmente por no haberme dado cuenta de tan obvio que era que hasta Harry lo veía. ¡Qué digo! Seguro que hasta Lovegood lo había visto ya y yo sin darme cuenta, aquí perdiendo el tiempo como un estúpido retrasado. ¡Merlín! Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto, y creo que lo es, ahora mismo debería besarla. Sin embargo, titubeo como un tonto y apoyo también la espalda contra el banco, callándome mis intenciones como un cobarde Slytherin. No sé ni porqué entré en la casa de los valientes, seguro que alguien sobornó al sombrero seleccionador porque sino no me lo explico, de verdad.

Aunque, bueno, no está todo perdido. Hermione sonríe y eso es un premio suficiente para mí, aunque sé que, lo más probable es que ella no sepa (ni creo que sabrá nunca) lo que pasa por mi mente en éstos instantes.

.- ¿A qué estamos jugando, Ron?- me pregunta, aún con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios que, al no recibir contestación alguna de mi parte (más que nada porque no sé de qué habla) se va volviendo más frágil hasta casi desvanecerse.

.- No lo sé.-contesto yo, "brillantemente" sin ocurrírseme nada más ocurrente que contestar.

.- ¿No lo sabes?-me pregunta ella, ahora con una sonrisa más pronunciada.- Deja que te lo enseñe.-me suelta y, sin que yo pueda evitarlo (aunque, ni que quisiera lo habría hecho), me tira del cuello de la cazadora hasta juntar nuestras frentes. Estamos tan cerca que creo que puedo adivinar la marca de dentífrico que usa y todo.

Estoy seguro de que vuelvo a estar de un tono color langosta insuperable. Si ahora mismo, alguien me sacase una foto, indudablemente estaría batiendo algún récord del mundo. Creo que mi corazón va tan deprisa que voy a sufrir un ataque.

.- Tú decides, Ron.-dice ella, casi jadeando. Me doy cuenta de que está bastante roja también, aunque sé que jamás llegará a mis límites, lo que me da un poco de seguridad, viendo que no soy el único nervioso aquí.- Te toca mover ficha.-suelta, mirándome a los ojos. No trato de evadir su mirada, más que nada porque estamos tan cerca que me seria imposible, y la fijo aún más en la suya, tanto que casi tengo que ponerme medio bizco para verla del todo enfocada.

.- ¿Me toca a mí?-preguntó, de nuevo en una aparición estelar de mi gran capacidad mental. De verdad, estoy pareciendo un auténtico idiota, estoy seguro de que hasta Goyle sabría mejor cómo comportarse en ésta situación.

Sin embargo, y aunque no lo parezca, empiezo a darme cuenta de mi situación. Vamos, yo creo que no es tan difícil de verlo pero tenéis que comprender que mi cerebro va más lentamente si toda mi sangre está concentrada en mis mejillas. Y me acerco. ¡Sí, me acerco, y por propia voluntad aunque no os lo creáis! Cada vez estoy más y más cerca de su boquita de piñón que, previniendo mis movimientos, se entreabre de una forma de lo más sugerente.

Hasta que la beso. Uno mi boca con la suya con una suavidad casi impropia de mí, casi como si temiera romperla. Que no es eso, al menos, no exactamente. Lo que pasa es que temo romper este momento, porque he sudado sangre, sudor y lágrimas hasta poder llegar hasta aquí y ahora no quiero fastidiarlo. Y me separo, esperando una bofetada o una sonrisa, queriendo que sea lo segundo pero temiendo que acabe siendo lo primero.

Sin embargo, Hermione abandona rápidamente su papel de simple espectadora, por así decirlo, y se lanza ávida hacia mi boca cómo si yo fuera agua y ella alguien verdaderamente sediento que está al borde de la deshidratación. Su lengua entra en mi boca y la mía se apunta a su baile sinuoso hasta rozarse por todos los lados, con febril lentitud. Sus manos que, hasta ahora habían estado sospechosamente quietas agarrándome del cuello de la chaqueta, abren la cremallera de ésta y me abraza por detrás de la espalda buscando calor. Lentamente se va acercando más a mí mientras yo paso una de mis manos por entre su cabello buscando su fino cuello y la otra descansa pacientemente en la cintura de ella. Creo que voy a explotar.

Al separarnos, ella se acurruca en mi pecho como una gatita buscando afecto. Y yo, que no quepo en mí de felicidad, la estrujo de nuevo contra mi pecho para sentirla más y más cerca, si se puede.

.- Herms,-la llamo al pasar un rato en silencio. Ella levanta lentamente la cabeza y veo que, en sus labios enrojecidos, se dibuja una sonrisa tierna.

.- Dime.-dice, casi en un susurro. Respiro hondo. No sé si seré capaz pero ahora que la he llamado, tengo que decirle algo y esta sonrisa que me pone casi me hace temblar.

.- Te quiero.-confieso, sin miedo alguno más que encontrarme con una negativa de su parte. Sin embargo, sé que éste miedo es infundado pues la conozco demasiado bien como para saber que, si su respuesta fuese a ser un no, no pondría esta carita que me está poniendo ahora mismo.

Ella, todavía sin contestarme, ladea la cabeza con una sonrisa enorme en la cara que, ésta vez, no logra contagiarme. Se me ha hecho un nudo en el estómago y el nerviosismo está pudiendo conmigo. Me da un ligero beso en los labios que, en un principio consigue calmarme pero, empezando a comprender qué significa, lo único que logra es intensificar este nudo dentro de mí que ahora está subiendo hacia la garganta. Mierda. ¿Qué significa esto? ¿No me quiere? ¿No me quieres, Hermione?

.- Será mejor que nos vayamos, Harry nos estará esperando.-digo, intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación de que acabo de hacer el ridículo más grande de mi vida.

Me levanto, sacando las manos de Hermione de dentro de mi chaqueta, y la abrocho para después ponerme los guantes. Veo que, de reojo, ella sigue sentada en el banco de piedra, mirándome sin comprender.

.- ¿Harry?-pregunta, con un hilito de voz, bastante sorprendida.- ¿Qué pasa con él?

.- Nos estará esperando en tu casa, ¿no?-le explico, todavía sin girarme. Recojo mi casco del suelo y también el suyo.

.- No.-me responde, logrando que por fin la encare, con los dos cascos en las manos.

.- ¿Cómo que no?-pregunto yo, todavía más sorprendido.-Harry me ha dicho que pensaba ir directamente a tu casa porque sino no llegaría a tiempo.-digo, citando las palabras que ponían en la nota que él mismo me ha mandado.

.- Pues a mí me ha dicho que estaba muy cansado pero que tú sí que ibas a venir a cenar.-contesta ella, seguramente hablando de otra nota completamente distinta que le había mandado.

Ambos llegamos a la misma conclusión: Harry nos ha engañado. Nos ha hecho creer cosas distintas y ahora yo me encuentro en la situación más abochornante de mi vida y lo peor es que todavía no me lo creo. Le he dicho a Hermione que la quiero y no he recibido contestación alguna. Esto ha resultado ser un plan desastroso, amigo.

Noto que una de mis manos es liberada del peso del casco de Hermione aunque, cuando levanto la vista, puedo ver que ella no se lo pone. Me está mirando fijamente, lo sé. Yo le evito la mirada, no quiero que vea en mis ojos lo mal que lo estoy pasando. Conociéndome como me conozco, estoy segura que los párpados inferiores empiezan a enrojecer y los ojos no tardarán en aguarse. Pero no, no quiero llorar más por eso, ya lo he hecho bastante. Ahora, una vez que me atrevo a dar un paso, me sale mal. Puede que, por una vez, haya defendido el espíritu Gryffindor por el que fui escogido en la casa de los leones pero, vistos los resultados, creo que paso de volver a intentar algo semejante.

Además, si no es con ella, ¿con quién va a ser? Con ninguna, está claro. Una de las pequeñas manos de Hermione se posa en mi espalda en una caricia que yo interpreto como compasiva. Pero no, gracias, no quiero compasión. Lo que quiero es acabar con esto cuanto antes y poder irme a casa, cariño, he tenido más que suficiente por hoy. Voy a girarme para decirle que nos vamos cuando me encuentro con que, lentamente, ella misma me ha ido girando, o se ha puesto ella delante de mí, bueno, no lo sé, la cosa es que nuestras caras vuelven a verse y yo no estoy seguro de poder aguantar más.

.- Perdona una cosa…-empieza Hermione con un tono que conozco demasiado bien. Solía emplearlo con Trelawney cuando ésta hacía alguna disparatada teoría de las suyas o cuando iba a contestarle algún comentario ingenioso a Malfoy sin que éste pudiera defenderse.- … ¿crees que puedes besarme, -empieza, acercándose más a mí.- y decirme que me quieres-sigue, más y más cerca.- para luego preguntarme por Harry?-me pregunta, afilando su tono a medida que va hablando.

.- De hecho, si no vas a contestarme, sí.-digo yo, herido en mi orgullo al ver que ella hurgaba en la llaga.

.- Ah,-contesta ella, aún sin abandonar ese tono de voz.- ¿y cómo has llegado a ésta conclusión, Ronald?-pregunta, usando mi nombre por entero. Cosa que odio, por cierto, y, como ella lo sabe, aprovecha.

.- Bueno, yo creo que está bastante claro, ¿no?- contesto sarcásticamente.- No me quieres, ¿no? Pues dejémoslo así y no hablemos más del tema.-concluyo, intentando salvaguardar la poca dignidad que me queda, por no decir que ya no tengo.

.- No te quiero.-repite ella, como pensativa. No lo está afirmando pero hasta yo puedo leer entre líneas. Claro que sí, cielo, tú sigue así. Mi corazón está hecho añicos y a ti, lo único que se ocurre es empezar a saltar encima de él. ¿Quieres que te deje un buen martillo para rematarlo?- Vuelvo a repetir, no te quiero.-acaba con esto ya, por favor.- ¿Tú eres idiota, Ronald Weasley?

Perfecto, no sólo me deja en el ridículo más espantoso de mi vida sino que encima me insulta. Ahora empieza a andar trazando círculos alrededor de mí, mirando hacia delante a la vez que gesticula y habla de no se qué. Está recordando, creo, toda nuestra vida juntos des de que nos conocimos. Uf, no hace tiempo ni nada, ya.

.- … y en cuarto, ¿te acuerdas de cuarto?-sigue ella, con su monólogo en el cual yo no he podido intervenir en todo el rato.- te comportaste de la peor manera que pudiste SÓLO porque fui al baile con Víktor.-ay, otra vez esa punzada en el pecho.- un amigo como cualquier otro…-concluye, o al menos eso parece, porque se ha parado delante de mí sin decir nada, sólo jadeando para recuperar la respiración después de todo lo que ha dicho sin parar ni un segundo a respirar.

.- Por ahí no paso, Hermione.-digo yo, medio indignado.- Krum no era para ti SÓLO un amigo, ¡eh! Que yo sepa, no andas morreándote con tus amigos por ahí.-le suelto. Y sé que ahora mismo me merezco una bofetada y que debería disculparme pero, en lugar de ello, hago lo de siempre y doy la espalda a mis problemas o a mi problema que, en este caso, es Hermione.

Y, efectivamente, la bofetada llega pero yo no reacciono. Ella se sienta en el banco de piedra, abrazándose las piernas con los brazos y escondiendo la cara entre ellos. Mierda. Me estoy comportando como un cretino. Al fin, reacciono y me pongo delante de ella, en cuclillas, para poner mi cara a su altura.

Ella, que advierte mi presencia en cuánto yo pongo mis manos encima de sus rodillas, levanta la cabeza y hace que otra punzada sacuda mi corazón al ver que por sus mejillas bajan un par de lágrimas saladas. Sin decir nada aún, acerco una mano y seco con el pulgar una de ésas lágrimas. Parece que está enfadada de verdad porque, en lugar de mirarme a los ojos, gira la cara y se pone a observar su alrededor, como si yo no existiera.

Me estoy esforzando para no salir corriendo, de verdad. La situación empieza a ser demasiado insoportable y creo que hasta huiría si tuviera la oportunidad. Todos estos años de preparación cómo auror no me han servido absolutamente de nada, bueno, para nada importante de verdad.

La cojo por la barbilla, harto de ser tan sumamente ignorado, y la obligo suavemente a que me mire. Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho. Tiene la cara surcada de lágrimas que no paran de bajar cómo si fuesen ríos en pleno deshielo. Soy un auténtico imbécil, con todas las letras. Le he hecho llorar. Mierda. Llevo toda la vida evitando un momento como éste y la he hecho llorar. No hace ni diez minutos que la estaba besando y ahora llora por mi culpa.

.- Lo siento. Siento ser tan horrible que no puedas quererme y siento que llores por mi culpa.-le digo, también con la voz rota.- No quiero que estés triste por eso, ¿vale? Si quieres, lo olvidamos y ya está. –añado, esperando que diga que sí para acabar con todo.

.- No.-¿Porqué no me sale nada como quiero?- No quiero olvidarlo, Ron. Que me digas eso ha sido lo más bonito que alguien ha hecho jamás por mí y no pienso olvidarlo.-dice, tímida. Ahora baja las piernas al suelo y me coge las manos, incorporándose un poco hacia delante de manera que quedamos más cerca el uno del otro.- porque yo también te quiero.-suelta, haciendo que se me quede una cara de imbécil enamorado total.

.- ¿Qué?-alcanzo a contestar, creyendo haber oído mal pero esperando que no sea así.

.- Que te quiero, Ron.-repite ella, con una tímida sonrisa en los labios.

.- ¿Y porqué no me lo has dicho?-pregunto yo.

.- Te lo estoy diciendo ahora.-contesta ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

Y entonces nos damos cuenta. Acabamos de declararnos y nos estamos peleando por una de tantas sandeces que suelen ocupar nuestro tiempo juntos. Con una sonrisa juguetona, ella me da un pequeño golpe en el brazo, jugando. Y yo, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la cojo de los dos brazos, acercándola hacia mí y haciendo que ambos acabemos recostados sobre la hierba. Bueno, yo estoy de espaldas al césped y ella encima de mí, boca abajo.

Está sonriendo de nuevo y, ahora, se muerde el labio inferior haciendo que, al soltarlo, la sangre vuelva a él y éste se vuelva más rojo, como encendido. Me apresuro a besarla, sin poder aguantar más el tenerla tan cerca y ahora soy yo el que parece sediento. Ella me responde también con la misma intensidad y sus manos, que se habían quedado recostadas en mi pecho, empiezan a descender hacia mi cintura, aferrándose a ella. Las mías también bajan a su cintura pero entonces pego un pequeño bote porque las manos frías de Hermione se están metiendo bajo mi camiseta mientras que ella sonríe de forma perversa.

Invierto las posiciones. Ahora yo estoy encima, sin apoyar del todo mi peso sobre ella, pero soy el que domina la situación. Me separo ligeramente, sólo para verle la cara. La luz de la farola ilumina sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y ahora, cuando sonríe, me parece lo más precioso de éste mundo. Con los ojos brillantes y algunos trozos de hierba enredados en su pelo. La quiero, Merlín, quiero a ésta chica. Y ahora sé que ella me corresponde y creo que no hay hombre más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

Pasamos un rato así, besándonos en el suelo hasta que una gota de agua aterriza vilmente en mi cogote y me hace estremecer. A ésta le siguen millones y millones que hacen que nos pongamos los cascos y que salgamos pitando hacia casa de Hermione cuidando de no resbalar con la moto.

Casi ni me doy cuenta de cuando llegamos, totalmente empapados. Aparco la moto encima de la acera, delante de su casa y emprendemos una carrera llena de posibles resbalones y metidas de los pies en los charcos. Hermione saca las llaves de su bolsillo y, con nerviosismo, tiene que probar unas cuantas antes de acertar a la correcta. Al fin, logramos entrar en su casa, refugiándonos de las gotas de lluvia.

Nuestras prendas de ropa chorrean encima del parqué de la entrada y nos echamos a reír en cuanto vemos nuestras fachas. Menuda pinta tiene Hermione, la lluvia ha hecho que su pelo se pegue en la cara de la chica y se le están formando unos preciosos rizos hacia la punta de cada mechón que nunca le había visto. Ella me mira de igual forma y me parece que yo también debo de estar bastante pintoresco porque se tapa la boca con la mano para no reír. Nos miramos a los ojos, aún jadeando, y alargo mi brazo para ponerle un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

A partir de ahí, todo se vuelve un poco salvaje. Hermione reacciona rápidamente ante mi contacto y se lanza a mi boca con las dos manos metiéndose por entre mi cabello y despeinándome mientras yo la cojo por la cintura y la pego todavía más a mí. Mojados, recorremos cada parte del otro con caricias y besos hasta que la ropa está de más y, entre trompicones, risas y tropiezos, logramos llegar a la habitación de Hermione sin que yo me dé ni cuenta. Ella me ha ido guiando, me ha hecho subir las escaleras y ahora me ha empujado de espaldas a su cama con una sonrisa pícara. Se tira encima de mí y me quita la pesada cazadora, resbaladiza por la lluvia, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación.

Despierto con la curiosa sensación de sentir un peso bastante grande encima de mi pecho. Abro los ojos perezosamente pero los vuelvo a cerrar al notar la luz del sol penetrando en mis pupilas. Segundo intento, primero un ojo, luego el otro… ¡Merlín! Tengo un tigre en potencia recostado encima de mí, ¡ya decía yo que algo pesaba mucho! Un ruido extraño sale de mis labios pero el gato no se mueve de encima de mí. Es Crookshanks, el gato de Hermione que, por cierto, ahora se mueve un poco a mi lado debido al ruido que he hecho.

.- Mmmmmh, Ron, ¿qué pasa?-pregunta somnolienta, sin abrir los ojos todavía.

.- Tu gato me quiere comer…-susurro, viendo como el susodicho se relame los bigotes.

.- ¿Qué?-pregunta, ya despertando un poco, sorprendida por lo que le he dicho.- ¿Crookshanks, qué haces aquí?-le dice, cómo si el animal fuese a contestarle.- Venga, sal de encima de Ron.-le ordena, logrando milagrosamente que el tigre le haga caso.

Al fin puedo respirar normalmente y profiero un largo suspiro. A mi lado, Hermione ríe suavemente.

.- No te preocupes, Ron, el gato es muy selectivo a la hora de comer.-me suelta, mirándome risueña. Ay, lo que daría por que se detuviera el tiempo.

.- ¿Insinúas que no estoy bueno?-le pregunto, fingiendo estar ofendido.- Porque, entonces ya me explicarás a qué se deben estos mordiscos de aquí.-digo, señalando mi hombro dónde hay toda la dentadura de Hermione grabada.

Logro que se sonroje un poco, seguramente recordando lo que hicimos ayer. Fue estupendo, no había disfrutado más en toda mi vida. Un cúmulo de sensaciones explotó dentro de nosotros y ahora no podría estar mejor.

.- ¿Quieres desayunar?-pregunta, para cambiar de tema. Veo como se levanta, cogiendo una bata de encima de una silla cercana a la cama y como se dispone a ponérsela.

.- Ey, ey, ey… ¿Dónde te crees que vas, señorita?-le pregunto, a la vez que consigo cogerla del brazo y de la cintura para volver a echarla sobre la cama, a mi lado.

.- A hacer el desayuno.-contesta ella para luego besarme. La sujeto con más fuerza cuando veo que va a separarse y la aprieto contra mí, sintiendo su piel contra la mía.

.- ¿No prefieres jugar un rato?

**oOoOoOo FIN oOoOoOo**

**¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os habéis quedado con ganas de más? Si la respuesta es sí, lo siento pero no tengo previsto seguirlo.**

**Éste es mi primer one-shoot y agradecería un montón que me dijerais si os ha gustado, si es demasiado largo, si tal, si cual… Quiero ver lo que opináis para saber si hay que mejorar algo o no… bueno, la cosa es que me digáis esto y, como que de momento, no tengo telepatía, agradecería que me lo dijerais en un REVIEW… os hace? No cuesta tanto, además de que es gratis y sólo os pido un comentario de nada…**

**Bueno, pues lo dicho… **

**Ale, a darle al botón!**

**Bye!**

_**AnnaTB**_


End file.
